


【勋兴】《on me》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	【勋兴】《on me》

on me

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

吴世勋化妆的时候，朴灿烈正坐在他背后玩手机。手指划过两个mv，抬眼看了眼世勋，造型师正抓住个礼帽在世勋脑袋上比划。  
眼睛还不住在屏幕和吴世勋身上来回转，朴灿烈心直口快说了一句，“是lay哥喜欢的style.”  
造型师一副充耳不闻的样子，吴世勋倒是白眼翻上了天。

朴灿烈低下头闭紧了嘴巴，知道此刻自己若是要再补一句，“我忘了你们是第八百遍分手了啊？”  
未免会显得太过刻薄。

今天他和世勋有一场线上演唱会，  
前段时间吴世勋和张艺兴分手了。

原本是没什么关联的事情，却无端让他想起很多往事。吴世勋和张艺兴在一起纠缠好多年，在他们这些看客眼里，就像一场没有结尾的大型连续剧一样。  
哪怕我们都知道相聚离开都有时候，只是想破了头也没想到，他俩这次郑重其事的又闹分手。

吴世勋最近心情不错，倒不是说他是没心没肺。  
寻常分手，如果不做出一副悲痛欲绝的样子，大概是要被旁人质疑，对这份感情的执着与否。  
可真正经历过的人才能懂，一段持续数年的稳定交往突然结束，于当事人而言，五味杂陈。

这种失恋后遗症的症状是后知后觉出现的，那段感情就像是一颗被拔掉的牙。  
只有舔到时的空洞和阵痛，让我们突然想起，  
原来，已经不在了啊。

多搞笑，就这样一点一点的，无孔不入渗透进每个角落的另一个人的痕迹，昭示着这段感情留下的蛛丝马迹。然后，双方忍着心碎，一点点将对方的痕迹抹掉，或者永远留在生命里，逐渐当做一种习惯。  
吴世勋难受了几天之后，自觉不自觉的，  
又开始了工作。

今天他恍恍惚惚坐在这里，听着工作人员来来往往的声音。又听了几遍要演唱的歌，默记了一下一会儿舞台的走位。  
下意识看了眼手机，好死不死的，他与那个人直接有个心照不宣的小习惯，每次舞台之前，要对对方说一句加油的。  
而低下头，手中的手机，收信箱里空空如也。  
这是后知后觉的痛，钝刀子扎心，不让人鲜血淋漓，却一下一下偏偏不给人个痛快。

“准备走了。”朴灿烈扔过来一瓶水，吴世勋轻巧的接到。水是冰的，离了冰箱，在外面放了一会儿，瓶身上都是水珠，刚握在手里就湿了一片。  
不愿意花了妆再劳动化妆师来补，吴世勋抽出一根吸管插了进去。  
顺带着拿起一张纸握在手心，纸湿了一片，吴世勋把纸巾团成一团，往桌下的垃圾桶里一掷，喝了两口水，跟在朴灿烈的背后走了出去。

2

张艺兴回到房间的时候已经很晚了，没有先进浴室，而是先扑到了床上。  
被子松松软软的像个巨大的襁褓，张艺兴总觉得在人前逞强太久，只有夜深人静一个人的时候，才能袒露一些内心的软弱。

在床里陷了两分钟，他从兜里摸出了手机。  
看看时间，离整点还有两分钟，还好。张艺兴把手机攥在手里，再趴两分钟，就起来洗澡。

张艺兴身边的人有时会觉得张艺兴对于时间的安排近乎死板，一点一点抠得太死。  
好像浑身都是不竭的动力，卯着劲儿往前跑。  
张艺兴翻了个身，他想起世勋曾经对自己说过，对于成功，不要太焦虑。

是的，他还是经常想起吴世勋。  
他得承认已经很久没有见过吴世勋了，大概是从认识以来最久的一次。  
怪不得人都说，通过电子设备是无法知悉彼此的心的。毕竟，相爱的人一定要生活在一起。

最开始的时候，张艺兴时常觉得很恍惚。  
以往虽然聚少离多，却每个月都有见面的盼头。  
后来呢，后来就不想了。  
养了猫，又接了很多工作。  
累的半死的时候，回到房间倒头就睡，没有时间胡思乱想，也没有精力去回溯往事。

鬼使神差的，张艺兴点开了微博。  
漫无目的的刷新，突然刷到一张吴世勋的照片。  
黑色礼帽斜着，半个脸隐匿在帽沿的阴影下，闭着眼在唱歌。  
是司空见惯的脸，张艺兴的心跳还是快了些。  
他曾用手指描摹过无数次的面孔，是真的，每次看到时都让人无比心动。

人大概很难具象的去描述对一个人心动的感觉，是在人群里能一眼就看到的人，是对视一秒就能心跳加快口干舌燥的人，是哪怕好久不见隔着屏幕仿佛都能想起他身上气息的人。

打开聊天软件，张艺兴往下翻，在找到吴世勋之前先看到了他们的群聊，然后是Kai。  
上次在节目里说过的，想和Kai一起battle。他也确实真的找Kai说了的，然后东拉西扯聊了半天。

那次节目在里他提到了suho，提到了Kai。  
明明知道是立马就会传到吴世勋耳朵里的程度，所以面对镜头的时候，他攥紧了自己的手指。  
显而易见，陪自己吃饭最多的不止suho，陪自己练舞最多的不止Kai。  
可要他怎么说呢，张艺兴是个很容易想太多的人。吴世勋不久前才说过他们两之间已经完蛋了，那还愿意被自己一副若无其事的样子cue到吗？

打开和吴世勋的聊天界面，最后一次对话还在几个月前。  
原来吴世勋是置顶，那次分手之后就不是了。  
高高的搁在那里，每次打开app都能第一眼看到，太刺眼。

张艺兴讪讪的退了出去，草稿箱里塞了满满的话，却也只是在草稿箱里，比如：  
【谢谢，我腰好多了。】  
【正规一辑大发。】  
【加油。】  
【想你了。】

还有今天打好了却没有发的，【加油。】

张艺兴在床上僵坐了一会儿，突然一骨碌爬了起来，穿好拖鞋，向浴室走去。

3

“去喝酒吗？”朴灿烈把手抄在胸前，倚在门上看着吴世勋用棉签一点点卸掉眼妆。  
吴世勋沉默了半晌，把被眼线洇黑的棉棒扔进垃圾桶，“去我家喝吧。”

朴灿烈开车，一路上吴世勋没说什么话。他一手撑在车玻璃下缘，支着头看着窗外。  
窗外的景色瑞时变换，说不出是什么心情。  
其实他挺庆幸在这种时候，是和朴灿烈在一起。

吴世勋开门的时候，朴灿烈在他身后忍不住开口打趣，“自从你家多了条狗，你都很少带我来了。”  
其实是，自从张艺兴一回韩国就要来住之后，他们其他成员，也很少来了。  
吴世勋拉开门的时候，木咻已经在门口了，vivi端庄的坐在沙发上。  
吴世勋看着灿烈抱起木咻，坐在沙发上。  
他先去洗了个手，然后到餐厅里开了两瓶啤酒。

酒瓶撞在一起时，发出一声脆响，吴世勋仰脖咕咚咕咚喝下去半瓶，“别说话，我知道你想说我是蠢货。”  
朴灿烈透过酒液看吴世勋，整个人影影绰绰的，“总感觉这两年有点越活越回去了。”  
朴灿烈的手肘碰了碰吴世勋膝盖，“那次，我在宿舍陪你，还记得吗？”

吴世勋用沉默代替了回答，他想越过朴灿烈去阳台，不小心将茶几上一个玻璃杯碰到了地上。  
踏着玻璃碎片的时候，好像刚才那声杯子落地的响声在耳朵里又来了一遍。  
吴世勋被冷风一吹，想起了那次。

他喜欢张艺兴，是深藏在心里的秘密。  
朴灿烈会知道是因为，练习完以后和灿烈一起回家，他在车上不小心说溜了嘴。  
吴世勋当时年纪小，又很早就进了公司。那时远不如现在，和人相处时也怯怯的。  
正因为这样，所以总是冷着一张脸。  
与朴灿烈分享了这个秘密之后，包括送盐袋，都是在朴灿烈的怂恿下进行的。  
如今想起来倒是会觉得有趣，虽然吴世勋的校园经历与寻常学生不同，这一番单恋情深倒是一般无二。

能在一个组合里出道，吴世勋在心里雀跃了很久。只不过住在一起以后，他就发现了另一个人，Kris.  
Kris好，Kris可以带张艺兴出去玩出去吃年糕。  
Kris听得懂张艺兴说中文，而他一点也听不明白。Kris对张艺兴好都永远一副理所应当堂堂正正的样子，而自己不过是个会被张艺兴笑嘻嘻揉揉头发的小孩子罢了。

那晚，本来说要一起吃饭的。左等右等，等不齐人，suho饶是好性格也有点恼火，加上人多，众口难调，坐在长椅上一言不发。  
吴世勋背对着suho给张艺兴打了个电话，响了好久才被接起来，“喂？”  
听起来声音有点喘，吴世勋把手机握紧了些，“lay哥，你们什么时候到？”  
张艺兴那边还没答话，就听到窸窸窣窣的，接着是Kris的声音，“我们不去了。”  
电话很快被挂断，吴世勋转身拍了拍suho，“我们走吧，lay哥不舒服，Kris哥留下照顾他。”

吴世勋走在最后面，看着自己的影子被路灯拉的老长，比例失调看起来诡异又搞笑，他生平第一次觉得，要是快点长大，就好了。  
没走一会儿，脖子上一重，吴世勋抬头，是灿烈勾住了他的脖子，嘴角带笑，“想喝酒吗？”

吴世勋一个人倚在阳台上，朴灿烈不知道什么时候，拿了一瓶新的啤酒站在了他旁边，把吴世勋手上的空瓶子换了下来，“我知道你还喜欢他。”  
吴世勋抹了抹嘴唇，“可你不知道他是怎样决绝的人，他大概不会原谅我了。”

4

怀疑过张艺兴有一天会离开自己吗？  
说没有，都是骗人的。  
感情有时上一秒还固若金汤，  
下一秒就分崩离析。  
我们执着于考验一份感情是否坚贞，殊不知感情原本就是经不起考验的。

吴世勋第一次见到张艺兴情绪失常，是在Kris走后。大概我们可以接受陌生人的伤害，却不能接受自以为最亲近的人背叛。  
Kris走时，没有打过照面。匆匆收拾了行李，就一走了之，消失的干干净净。  
队里有人是知道这件事的，却不知道这一天来得这么快，Kris走得这么绝情。

吴世勋眼看着张艺兴如常的吃饭，上课，练习，简直没有一点情绪起伏，或是像是被抽空了情绪的木偶娃娃。  
直到那天晚上，他看着张艺兴抱着一堆东西上了天台。心里害怕张艺兴想不开，蹑手蹑脚跟在后面，却见张艺兴抱着的一箱东西，都是Kris当时匆忙离开，来不及收走的。  
张艺兴从怀里摸出一个打火机，一件一件的点燃，看着它们烧成灰烬，被风一吹，消失不见。  
火光照亮了张艺兴的脸，吴世勋以为张艺兴会哭，可张艺兴表情很平静。  
只是，吴世勋离开的时候回了一下头，分明看到张艺兴的肩头在起伏，像是在哽咽。

张艺兴其实有收到过Kris的短信，内容无非是解释和辩白。中心意思张艺兴早已经烂熟于心，细细想来并不是不能理解。  
只不过，他怎么能。

Kris留下了太多东西，张艺兴问他怎么办。  
Kris说起来潇洒的很，“想留就留着，不想留扔了吧。”  
张艺兴对着听筒冷笑了一声，“挺好，那就烧给你吧。”  
挂掉之后，就拉黑了那个号码。

吴世勋一直在楼道里等到张艺兴下来，灯亮了又灭，张艺兴下来的时候，正好楼道里黑着。  
他就立在黑暗里，张艺兴一头扑了上来。  
撞击有些猛，吴世勋哼了一声，灯一下亮了起来，张艺兴还没叫出声，就被吴世勋捂住了嘴。

张艺兴甩了甩头，“世勋？你在这儿干什么？”  
此时张艺兴正在吴世勋怀里，头发拱得吴世勋痒痒的，“不放心你一个人…”  
一时间堵的张艺兴语塞，“你知道我……”  
吴世勋不肯放开圈着张艺兴的手，“知道。”  
张艺兴不说话，吴世勋能感觉到张艺兴炽热的鼻息打在自己脖子上，“你们总会再见的… 在中国…”  
张艺兴像被什么东西扎了一下，双手圈住了吴世勋的脖子，说了个成语。  
吴世勋当时听不懂，直到后来他会的汉字越来越多，才知道张艺兴说的是：一次不忠，百次不用。

楼道里的灯又一次暗下来，吴世勋舔了舔唇。  
然后，张艺兴抱紧了他，吴世勋的手落在张艺兴背上时，能感觉到张艺兴在抖。而自己的肩头，逐渐濡湿。  
“憋了这么久，一定很辛苦吧？”吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的背，任由张艺兴挂在自己身上。  
张艺兴一个劲儿摇头，“都过去了。”

5

阳台风大，吹得两个人头发乱摆，朴灿烈手在吴世勋面前晃了晃，“醉了吗？醉了去睡吧。”  
吴世勋一把拍掉朴灿烈的手，进屋拿起自己的手机。也许是喝的多了些，倒在沙发上的时候头真的开始晕了起来。

从浴室出来的时候，萝卜已经睡了，噜噜睡在他的床位上，枕着他的枕头一脸无辜看着自己。  
张艺兴捞起放在床头的手机，解锁之后翻了两下，他也不知道自己在期待什么，  
总是自嘲年纪大了，心肠也更软了。  
七夕那天，他照例发了微博，甚至还标注了汉语拼音，其实，不过是想让那个人看到罢了。

张艺兴对着手机发愣，突然视频通话尖锐的铃声打破了沉默的空气，来电人：【世勋】  
太阳穴猛烈跳了几下，张艺兴点了接受。  
接通以后，吴世勋那边没有说话，在张艺兴这里，只听得到呼呼的风声。  
“很晚了，怎么不睡？”张艺兴下意识看了眼时间，讷讷开口。  
不知道是网络不好还是怎么，吴世勋抿着嘴不说话，张艺兴多看了吴世勋两眼，“喝酒了吗？喝醉了？”  
“七夕快乐啊。”吴世勋突然没头没脑的，冒出来这么一句。  
张艺兴一下笑出了声，七夕已经过去了几天。  
笑着笑着，眼前就模糊了，原来吴世勋看到了。

“加油啊。”张艺兴换了个舒服的姿势躺着。  
听着那边吴世勋在笑，“舞台已经看到了吗？”  
张艺兴抿着嘴点头。  
吴世勋顿了顿，突然嘴角浮起一丝笑意，“我看到你撕衣服了，单身了不起啊？”

果然，张艺兴脸上又出现了堂皇的表情。  
吴世勋压低了声音，“我们就快见面啦。”  
张艺兴突然抬头，望住吴世勋的眼睛，“世勋啊，我想你了。”

end.


End file.
